


Seeking Solitude

by chaineddove



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri goes for a drive.  Sometimes we end up where we least expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solitude

He hated the goddamn fuzzy dice hanging off his rearview mirror. Everything else in the car was dark, somber colors — soft black leather seats, the dark, gleaming surface of the glowing dash, even his own dark blue shirt and everything about him and anyway, how had the damn pink glittery things, with hearts instead of pips, ended up in his car when Shuichi _knew_ the Mercedes was off limits!? The car was a holy thing, and his lover, stupid as he was sometimes, had claimed to understand this simple fact. And still, Eiri had been hiding the keys — but clearly not well enough. He glowered as his headlights sliced neatly through the darkness.

_You got that from me,_ his infuriating brother-in-law had told him once. _The love for really good cars._ Eiri had been cursing savagely when he had discovered that someone had left a scratch on his car outside a restaurant. Then Tohma had commiserated with him over it and only about the time Mika and Tatsuha had come out of the building with his father had Eiri realized they had been getting along and drove off in a towering rage to get his car painted, swearing to himself that such a thing would never happen again.

And now Shuichi had _defiled_ the Mercedes.

He had already been furious enough when he had slammed out an hour ago, but truly, he thought if he had seen the fuzzy dice before he was several kilometers away from home, he would have gone right back into the house and wrung his impossible lover’s scrawny neck.

_Plop. Plop plop plop._

The first drops of rain splattered across his windshield, making him reconsider his idea of rolling down the window and hurling the dice as far as they would go until the annoying pink glitter and the hearts were swallowed by the darkness. The tempo of the rain drumming against the car increased steadily, drowning out the soft purring of the motor as he took a turn about twice as fast as he needed to. Just the rain, and his headlights, and the perfect solitude he could only get when he was driving at breakneck speed in the middle of nowhere. There was no world outside the beam of his headlights and the cool interior of the Mercedes. No annoying brother-in-law, no nagging sister, no whining editor, no infuriating pink-haired lover. Just him, the road, the rain, and silence. He liked it that way.

Looking back on it, he didn’t even know why they had fought, except that they had. Fighting with Shuichi was loud and full of overblown dramatics and in general much more work than he had ever consecrated to anything. The fact that he had stormed out of his _own_ house at two in the morning to escape only made it worse.

He didn’t know where he was going, except that he needed to get away, until he realized he was parking his car on the street and getting out. His hair was wet and plastered to his face within moments, his shirt heavy and sodden. He stood and stared at the building in front of him, wondering what sick part of his subconscious had brought him _here_ of all places.

Picking up the phone in his pocket, he hit the speed dial and brought it to his ear. Except he only behaved this way when he was drunk, which he wasn’t, so he really needed to hang up before — a light came on in a top-story window, and he could faintly make out a silhouette against the darkness. Silence, then a voice hoarse with sleep, “Eiri-kun, you’re getting soaking wet out there.”

“Shut up and _stop calling me that_ ,” he growled into the phone, relieved that he could take out his frustration on someone. “I can feel the rain all by myself; I’m not _stupid_ , Seguchi.”

More silence, then a yawn and, “Would you like to come in?”

“No. Fuck.” He felt so stupid at that point that he found himself wanting to kick the car; a real measure of his anger, that he wanted to defile his _own_ vehicle. “No,” he said again, though his teeth were starting to chatter from the cold and the wet. What was it, exactly, that ended up bringing him here every time he tried to seek solitude?

On the other end of the line, there was a heavy sigh that seemed to say, _I know_. “I’ll buzz you in.” The silhouette vanished from the window.

“Hurry up, then. It’s freezing out here,” he snapped, and hung up the phone with the small satisfaction of getting the last word.


End file.
